leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/Mirage, the Arcane Zealot
Introduction DISCLAIMER: All of the characters/custom champions that I've made belong to their own universe. What I'm merely doing is giving them a kit based off of their theme and capabilities while trying to make them fit among the other champions lore-wise. Champion Abilities Whenever a of enemy units, an epic monster or an enemy champion dies within range of Mirage, the earth unveils a deposit of Arcanum, which lasts for 3 minutes. Mirage can hover over the Arcanum for 3 seconds to collect it, healing herself for and restoring . For each deposit of Arcanum harvested, Mirage gains a stack of Arcanum Extract. Arcanum Extract stacks interact with . }} Mirage dashes in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit along the path and them for 1.75 seconds. Mirage stops upon colliding with an enemy champion. Enemy champions hit are instead. Arcane Assault deals 20% increased base damage '' for each enemy unit hit along the path. This bonus stacks up to 5 times. ' : Now grants a shield which lasts for up to 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=200-700 }} }} '''Mirage's abilities deal bonus magic damage equal to against enemies below . |description2 = now grants a shield which lasts for up to 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown =3 |cost = |costtype = }} Mirage's abilities deal bonus magic damage equal to against enemies above . |description2= now grants Mirage a decaying movement speed bonus for 3 seconds upon cast. |leveling = |cooldown=3 |cost = |costtype= }} }} Mirage shoots out a bolt of arcane energy in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. : Grants bonus movement speed that decays over 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=925 }} }} For each Arcanum Mirage has gathered, the current cooldown of Last Stand is reduced by 10%. Mirage jabs the Reconditus into the ground below her. After a 0.5 second delay, Mirage absorbs the Arcane Energy within the earth, dealing magic damage and all enemies hit. Enemies within range of Mirage are additionally units away. Mirage spreads stored Arcanum Extract on the earth, infecting the soil for 6 seconds and losing all of her Arcanum Extract stacks. While on this area, Mirage gains Arcane Rush. If Mirage casts Last Stand on an area rich with Arcanum, Last Stand deals double damage. ARCANE RUSH: Mirage gains -50% cooldowns (+ 6% x ) on and . |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range= / }} Lore Devious and relentless in battle, Mirage is a junkie with an abnormal addiction. Armed with her signature weapon, the Reconditus, she wanders the land in search of Arcanum, a substance that she alone can extract from the earth's crust and sate her hunger with. Having crossed paths with many and fought against powerful foes, her vision of instinct-like survival is undying. Mirage may only see the future, for she is only running away from her past. CommanderMarko Mirage.JPG|Mirage CommanderMarko Mirage_SquareX.png|Mirage Icon Quotes Upon selection * We are all addicted to something that takes away the pain. TBA Background I've teased Mirage for some time now. After getting to work on her again, I decided to keep her main theme (Arcane Weapon) intact, while changing her as a character a bit. Mirage used to have no 'sense of direction' as a character. She fought another one of my OCs and... well. Nothing came out of that. I decided to improve the connection to her Arcane roots by making her a junkie. Not only does the Reconditus serve as her weapon of choice, but the Arcane energy it extracts from the earth has various side effects on the user: Adrenaline rush, hysteria, heightened senses and most importantly, addiction. This change of character solved her problems. Simply put, now she's a wandering junkie in possession of a one-of-a-kind weapon who's trying to survive in the outskirts of Runeterra. Changelog ** Fixed typos. * ** NEW: Gathering Arcanum reduces the current cooldown of Last Stand by 10%. ** Cooldown at early ranks increased to 160 / 140 / 120 seconds from 140 / 130 / 120 seconds. 8/28/2015 * General ** Blog/Article has been updated to the finest of qualities! * Stats ** Health regeneration lowered. ** Mana regeneration lowered. * ** Name changed from Relic Weapon to Dangerous Addiction. ** Time needed to collect Arcanum increased to 3 seconds from 2. ** Movement speed bonus removed. ** Marked passive component removed. ** NEW: Mirage now gains stacks upon draining an area of Arcanum which interact with Last Stand. Stacks cap at 5. * ** Damage changed to 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 from 20 / 65 / 110 / 155 / 200 . ** NEW: For each enemy hit along the path, the base damage of Arcane Assault is increased by 20%. ** NEW: Enemy champions hit are now stunned instead of slowed. ** Maximum range increased to 700 from 625. * / ** Magic damage on basic attacks removed. ** NEW: Mirage's abilities now deals bonus magic damage equal to a percentage of the target's missing/current health if they are below/above 50% of their health, depending on which stance is currently active. ** Base shield strength increased to 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 from 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 . ** Shield scaling reduced to from . * ** Bonus attack speed from Arcane Rush removed. ** Cooldown reduction from Arcane Rush changed to 50% ( + 6% x Arcanum Stack) from 60%. ** NEW: Now converts an area into an Arcane Zone for 6 seconds. While on the Arcane Zone, Mirage gains Arcane Rush. 8/27/2015 * Added lore. * ** Cooldown increased to 140 / 130 / 120 seconds from 120 seconds at all ranks. 8/25/2015 * ** NEW PASSIVE: Whenever a mass of enemy units, an epic monster or an enemy champion dies that is within 4000* range of Mirage, the earth unveils a site of Arcanum, which lasts for 5 minutes. Mirage can hover over the Arcanum for 2 seconds to collect it, granting her bonus movement speed and restoring health and mana. * / ** Bonus magic damage on basic attacks changed to 6 (+ 2 x Mirage's level) from 3 x Mirage's level. * ** Magic damage at later ranks reduced to 150 / 225 / 300 from 150 / 250 / 350 . ** Bonus movement speed removed. ** NEW: Activating Last Stand on an area with Arcanum on it causes the damage to be doubled. 8/24/2015 * Added. }} Category:Custom champions